


Ryuko Looks Good In Red

by mxfictiondaydreamer



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Blood Fetish, Cute, F/F, Humor, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Menstruation, Sex, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, shameless incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 03:31:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2214192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxfictiondaydreamer/pseuds/mxfictiondaydreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Satsuki's having a rough period, and Ryuko comes in to save the day!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ryuko Looks Good In Red

Ryuko ran upstairs and knocked on Satsuki's door. She waited.  
"Who is it?" came a husky voice.  
"It's me, Ryuko!"  
"Oh... Come in!"  
Ryuko opened the door slowly, cautiously entering her sister's unusually dark room. She looked around for Satsuki and found a lump on her bed—a long, bent lump with a river of hair flowing out of the covers. "What is it?" she groaned.  
"Um, you okay sis? You weren't at school today. It's unlike you. School's your thing!"  
"Mrrrah."  
"Do you, like, need anything? Some tea or some mystery croquettes...? Medicine? A hot water bottle? You name it, I'll get it!" She said proudly, hitting her chest.  
"I've already taken the recommended dosage." Satsuki grabbed her covers and rolled over. Ryuko strained to look at the nightstand and found several bottles of painkillers and herbal remedies. "Thanks though." Her voice softened.  
"Course," said Ryuko. "Do you...need me to go? Need sleep?" She turned toward the door, with the light shining through the cracks.  
"No...stay," said a weak voice from the bed.  
Ryuko paused. "All right, scoot over. You're right in the middle of the bed."  
"'S my bed," Satsuki mumbled as she scooted to one side.  
Ryuko took off her jacket and climbed in, one limb at a time, enjoying the luxurious soft mattress and flannel sheets. She moved quietly and calmly, but internally she was congratulating herself about getting so close to Satsuki. In that moment, she wanted nothing more than to spend the whole day close to her beloved.  
"Damn sis, your bed is super warm. What's got you down? You got a fever?" She took Satsuki's hand in hers, and Satsuki squeezed in response.  
Satsuki pulled down the covers enough to show her face. "I'm not sick," she groaned, "I'm having the worst period of my life."  
"Oh, is that what...I've got just the thing!" Ryuko flashed a wild toothy grin. Her gear eyes gleamed in the low light. Her mischievous expression said everything.  
Satsuki looked her up and down. "Are you serious?"  
"Uh-huh!"  
"I'm on my period..."  
"Like that'd stop me!"  
Ryuko positioned herself on her hands and knees over Satsuki, grinning playfully. Her hair fell down and brushed Satsuki’s face.  
Satsuki looked up at her in bewilderment, then a sly smile crept across her face.  
"Alright, you really think this will help?"  
Ryuko nodded vigorously. "It's always worked for me...before..." She blushed profusely.  
Satsuki snorted.  
"Are you always this smooth with the ladies?" Satsuki teased, giving Ryuko a playful little slap. "Go get me a towel."  
Ryuko looked down at her sister, then got up quickly, still grinning. Her mouth watered. She couldn't wait to get her mouth on Satuski's clit. She wandered around in the dark, which had gotten more accommodating now that her eyes had adjusted. It just occurred to her that she had no idea where she was going.  
"They're in the cabinet under the sink, dork!"  
Ryuko turned around and stuck out her tongue with a "Nnn!"  
She stumbled into Satsuki's bathroom and took out a big, fluffy towel. "Aw, man! This smells like...lavender or some shit! Fancy!"  
"You have a way with words, Matoi. Now get in here."  
Ryuko immediately climbed back into bed.  
Satsuki watched her intently, already panting a little.  
"All right, so I'm gonna need you to scoot up...there you go. Good. Perfect."  
Satsuki steadied herself against a couple pillows piled against the bed frame.  
Ryuko pulled up the covers and found her sister in the most perfect black satin pajamas. "Ooh, nice pajamas, sis!" She reached out and stroked Satsuki's thighs, savoring the feel of her sister’s muscles under the thin slippery fabric. "Mm, you're so hot!" She wiped away her drool.  
Satsuki laughed quietly.  
"Okay...um...I'm going to put this under your butt," said Ryuko, holding the towel ceremoniously.  
Satsuki nodded and lifted her hips accordingly. Ryuko placed the towel under her, then carefully grabbed her pajama pants and slid them off.  
Ryuko looked down at Satsuki's exquisite lower body, her lower belly moving with every breath. Her thighs rested apart, giving Ryuko full view of her gorgeous vulva. A cascade of blood started pouring from her vagina.  
"Oh, God..." was all Ryuko could say.  
Suddenly Satsuki sat up and grabbed her by the tank top. "Kiss me, Ryuko!" she demanded.  
Satsuki kissed her hard, immediately shoving her tongue into Ryuko's mouth. Ryuko kissed back just as hard, pushing both their tongues into Satsuki's mouth and sliding her tongue along the sides of Satsuki's. The friction tickled. Satsuki tasted like tea and cake, and felt like heaven. Ryuko savored every second of tongue-wrestling with her beloved. But she had a mission to do. She broke the kiss and pushed her sister back on the bed. Satsuki looked up at her angrily. 

Ryuko positioned herself between Satsuki's legs and lay down on her chest with her hands on either side of Satsuki's hips. She stiffened her tongue and slid it between Satsuki's labia, starting with light pressure on the side of her clit. Satsuki moaned with relief.  
Ryuko kept licking, traveling over and over in a U-shape under her clit and stroking the sides, feeling it stiffen at her touch. She didn't mind the blood; it tasted tangy and salty with hints of iron and copper, nothing unpleasant. Ryuko relaxed her tongue and moved downward, smiling softly at the sensation of blood coming out, enraptured with the process.  
Satsuki groaned and grabbed Ryuko's hair to pull her back up to her clit. "Okay, okay!" she shouted, blood spilling down her chin.  
Ryuko put her mouth around Satsuki's clit, her lips forming a seal, and started sucking. Satsuki let out a loud, crying moan.  
"Mmm, you taste good, sis."  
Satsuki just grunted and grabbed Ryuko's hair again. Ryuko took that as a cue to go deeper, suck harder, and she did. She flicked her tongue over Satsuki's clit, which had long since retreated under its swollen hood but was still sensitive enough to make her breath hitch and her body tighten a little more with every lick. Satsuki's moans became longer and more melodic, punctuated by the occasional curse word or threat that she had better not stop.  
 _I wouldn't dream of it,_ Ryuko thought to herself, keeping her tongue pressed against Satsuki's clit, licking continuously.  
Satsuki's breathing became more erratic, and her hips jolted upward. Ryuko took her cue and licked a little harder. She could feel Satsuki's pulse through her clit, which made her wild with desire. She reached her hand down her own pants, where her fingers found her own clit wet and swollen from pleasuring Satsuki and started to rub. It felt amazing.  
"Mmm," she moaned against Satsuki.  
Satsuki lifted her head to see Ryuko pleasuring herself and turned bright red. "Oh, sis..."  
Ryuko looked up at her with intensity in her eyes, her mouth buried in Satsuki, her whole lower face covered in blood.  
"You look so hot with my blood all over your face...ungh..."  
Ryuko kept sucking and licking ferociously, breathing hard, still stroking her own clit.  
 _Oh my God, Satsuki, come on my face!_  
Satsuki fell back down on the pillows, letting out a strained scream, her lower belly contracting.  
 _Yes...yesss._  
Satsuki let out a low, growling animal scream, louder and louder until it was deafening.  
Blood spurted all over Ryuko’s face and she lapped it up lustfully.  
Soon after, pleasure overtook Ryuko and she shook and moaned with her own orgasm, looking up at Satsuki's grayish blue eyes, and the little smile that signaled her approval.

Ryuko went limp. After a few moments she wiped her mouth on the towel like a rough napkin and went up to cuddle with Satsuki.  
"Feeling any better, sis?"  
"Yes, much better, thank you." Satsuki gave her a little kiss on the head. "Now let's clean you up." She flipped over the blanket and led her to the shower, smiling seductively.


End file.
